


Sam Enjoys Breakfast Too Much

by destielmydost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, I love tagging, M/M, Morning After, Oneshot, POV Sam, by which i mean they saved the trenchcoat in season 9, cute embaressed dean, human!Cas, plot twist! cas stays, trenchcoat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmydost/pseuds/destielmydost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam is making breakfast the morning after the first night cas spends in the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Enjoys Breakfast Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic I'm publishing, but I've written quite a few. basically all destiel and fluff. please comment and give feedback! <3

Sam was in the bunker's kitchen making eggs. He had just come from back from a jog and knew Dean would be waking up hungry soon.  
Starving, actually.  
Sam supposed Cas would be hungry,too. Now that he was human Cas had been raking in food- especially burritos. Sam figured it wouldn't be long before Castiel started hitting the Hunter's Helper.  
He wiped the sleep from his eyes- or lack thereof. It had been a long night filled with sounds Sam couldn't erase from his memory. Even though he had been feeling pretty good after the trials a moose has gotta sleep.  
Just as Sam served the eggs onto three plates he heard two giggling figures stumble into the kitchen  
"...that again, Cas- what the hell, Sam?!"  
All the mocking and complaining Sam had planned out in his head fell away as he stared at the man wrapped in a trenchcoat... and Castial next to him in a t-shirt and boxers.   
Dean quickly backed up to hide himself behind a wall, shielding everything but his face which was turning beet red. Castiel looked back and forth between his lover and his cackling friend. "What is the source of amusement, Sam?"  
Sam was doubled over, shaking as he choked out, "T-t-trench coat! Looks GREAT, Dean!" Sam couldn't continue when he saw Cas's confused expression.  
"Sam, I thought you liked my trenchcoat- we drove all the way to Colorado to retrieve it..."  
Sam wiped tears from his eyes as Dean stomped back to his room- oh, what that mattress will remember- and got up to pat Cas on the shoulder.  
"It's a great coat, Cas," Sam said and burst into fresh fits of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was really short. Hopefully my next fics will be longer, even multi-chapter.


End file.
